La Rose du soir
by Ros3thorns
Summary: Naïs Berkeley a perdu ses repères et ses piliers. Elle se lance alors dans une introspection pour tenter de se reconstruire...


Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, concrètement, de me mettre à l'écriture de cette fiction (ma première, que d'émotion !). J'avais perdu l'inspiration, et j'ai retrouvé un tant soi peu le goût des mots, le plaisir de faire vibrer le clavier à mesure que je tisse le fil d'une histoire. Peut-être que le prologue vous paraîtra trop court, ou trop condensé. Peut-être que le récit en lui-même ne vous plaira pas, ou mon style... Je suis ouverte à la critique. (:

Si l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient en intégralité à J.K. Rowling, que j'admirerai toujours pour sa capacité à nous embarquer dans un monde tout à fait imaginaire et fascinant, sans nous lasser, des années après la première publication, bref, si l'évocation de ce monde merveilleux lui revient de droit, pour ce qui concerne le personnage de Naïs, le fil conducteur de cette histoire, j'en suis la seule et unique auteure. Je ne me base sur aucun moment des livres, ou des films ; à vrai dire, je recrée Poudlard selon mes envies, mes désirs, mes humeurs, ancré dans le temps réel (le nôtre, 2014), par commodité je l'avoue.

Je ne sais pas encore avec quelle régularité je posterai les autres chapitres, mais la durée variera surtout selon votre engouement, les avis. De plus, je ne publierai sûrement pas que des chapitres, également des histoires qui s'entremêlent, des portraits de personnages, des retours en arrière... Une floraison de récits que vous pouvez me demander si vous le voulez (ex : si le personnage de Naïs vous intrigue, vous pouvez me demander de publier son histoire, son physique, comment je l'imagine dans ma petite tête). Enfin. Ce sera toujours un plaisir d'interagir avec vous, gentils lecteurs.

J'attends avec impatience vos avis, et pardonnez-moi de ce long discours introductif. **

* * *

><p><span>Prologue : Quand la Rose se fane...<span>

**27 août –** Il espérait que je le pardonne, que son acte force à dévoiler notre relation. Que l'on se retrouve tous les deux, comme on se le promettait dans chacune de nos lettres. Mais il se trompe. Je ne pourrais désormais plus le regarder dans les yeux, le serrer dans mes bras. Je ne pourrais plus lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille, lui susurrer des je t'aime. Le coupable. J'appartenais à Beauxbâtons autant que je me dévouais corps et âme à notre amour. L'école représentait ma maison, ma famille. Il doit s'inquiéter de l'absence du hibou, d'une réponse. Comment lui avouer que je veux rompre ? Je crains sa réaction, lui que dans aucun de mes rêves les plus fous je n'imaginais incendiaire, criminel, pyromane. Le feu. L'Académie réduite en cendres. Et les cris, la peur, les larmes des élèves et des professeurs. On jurait contre notre impuissance, on manifestait notre désarroi, notre colère contre l'auteur des faits. Le corps enseignant tentait d'apaiser les premières années. Nous autres, aujourd'hui septièmes années, réussirent à détourner notre attention sur des sujets moins édifiants. On essayait de se convaincre que les pompiers éteindraient les flammes, et on songeait déjà à la rentrée prochaine. Notre dernière. On se voyait déambuler dans les couloirs, parcourir les rayons de la bibliothèque en feuilletant de vieux manuscrits, encore ensevelis sous la poussière, s'apprêter pour les festivités organisées par la directrice. Certaines étouffèrent même un petit rire. On laissait retomber la pression, alors qu'on grelottait, vêtues moindrement, d'une chemise de nuit, au mieux d'un pyjama.

Je le maudirais pour tous ces instants perdus, mes amies que je quittais. Je le haïrais jusque dans ma tombe. Le traître. L'infâme. À l'évidence, il ne me méritait pas. Si seulement il restait l'infime espoir pour que, là-bas, le Choixpeau ne m'envoie pas chez les Poufsouffle. Que l'un de ses plans, disait-il ses « vœux », échoue.

Papa dut changer d'emploi pour que je finisse ma formation. La famille de maison. Maman pleurait sur le vol Paris-Londres, à mesure que la capitale disparaissait à l'horizon. Seul Roy s'enthousiasmait. Je ne le blâmerai pas. À quatre ans, on ne rêve que d'aventures, d'évasion. Il s'adaptera, rencontrera des dizaines de copains de jeux, en classe ou dans le voisinage. Il racontera ses histoires, ses plaisanteries, ses fous rires. Roy deviendra écrivain. Pas de ceux qui prennent la plume pour narrer des romans à l'eau de rose, ni ceux qui se donnent des airs de poètes torturés. Un vrai écrivain. Qui use de son imagination pour créer un monde, partager son univers, la folie de son imagination. Moi, on me presse d'étudier le droit. « Une future avocate, celle-là » que claironne mon oncle, accessoirement parrain. Je lui répèterai bien vingt fois encore que je n'emprunterai guère un parcours juridique, qu'il m'adresserait un clin d'œil, « Tu me fais marcher, Nana ». Et moi, je lui soufflerais « Je te fais marcher ». La réalité dépasse nos clichés de Sangs-Purs. Je me passionne pour l'Etude des Moldus.

Finalement, avec un peu de recul et le deuil de mes sentiments pour Brent, Poudlard m'offrira l'opportunité d'une dispense totale de cet enseignement. Il paraît, bien que nous tenions une excellente réputation, que l'établissement d'Albus Dumbledore, en plus de sa moyenne exemplaire aux examens, prône la tolérance du sang et sanctionne le moindre manquement.

**31 août –** Je fuis les réunions, les dîners, les occasions de former un véritable noyau familial. Parce que je sais que papa, le premier, évoquera la lettre retrouvée hier dans un de mes cartons. Datée de la mi-août, une semaine avant l'incendie. Signée de la main de Brent. _Je souffre de la distance, Nana. Quoi qu'il arrive, promets-moi de demeurer à mes côtés._ Alors, il faudrait que je sorte du silence. Que je brise les secrets de deux années entières. Maman me questionnerait sur les circonstances de ma rencontre avec Brent, sur notre volonté réciproque de devenir un couple, malgré les kilomètres. Elle me prierait de revenir sur notre relation, notre longue histoire, entremêlée de disputes et de passions. Je me refuse à ouvrir mon cœur, qui doit déjà cicatriser la blessure.

Je passais donc la journée sur le chemin de Traverse, ma liste des fournitures dans mon sac bandoulière. J'entrais dans les boutiques, formulais mes requêtes. J'en ressortais chargée de manuels scolaires. Je décidais, en fin d'après-midi, de boire un verre, accoudée au comptoir d'un bar, d'une auberge, d'un pub, dégustant une Bièraubeurre. Je comptais terminer le dernier chapitre de mon livre de chevet. Mais mes projets, hélas, ne réussirent à se concrétiser. À l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur se tenait Brent. J'en lâchais mes courses. Que je détestais son air hautain, son sourire narquois. Autrefois, je l'en excusais, réfutant même l'idée qu'il se sente supérieur. « Il joue, voilà tout. » Je tentais de l'esquiver, de me frayer un passage lorsqu'il se dégageait pour les autres clients. En vain. Il me retenait le bras, ou me frôlait l'épaule. Mais déjà un contact, sa peau effleurant la mienne, suffisait à me glacer les os, m'immobiliser, m'arrêter dans toute démarche. Je le toisais d'un œil mauvais, accusateur. Lui haussait les sourcils. J'espère qu'il comprenne, à travers ces quelques instants, cet échange de regards, que je ne souhaitais qu'officialiser notre rupture. Les mots pour le dire restaient obstinément bloqués au fond de ma gorge. Je lui hurlais dessus intérieurement, je lui criais mes doutes, mes incertitudes, mon incompréhension, mes remords je l'insultais.

Il me tira subitement sur la droite, dans un renfoncement sombre, m'attira à lui, contre son torse. Seigneur ! Comment pouvais-je encore le désirer, du moins rougir, bégayer, chercher son odeur, son parfum au creux de son cou, agripper ses cheveux ?

- Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas notre bracelet ?

Son ton soudain sec, tranchant, brutal, me força à esquisser un pas en arrière. Il m'envoya un bijou pour l'anniversaire de mes dix-sept ans. Ce bracelet, objet de son reproche, fabriqué en deux modèles : un pour moi, l'autre pour lui. Il s'agissait d'un assemblage d'un bout de foulard sur lequel se dessinaient nos deux visages s'embrassant. Je lui reconnaissais au moins son ingéniosité. Cependant, au lieu de m'excuser, j'inspirais profondément avant de sortir le bracelet de ma poche et de le poser dans sa paume délicatement. Je ne lui mentirai jamais.

- On ne peut pas, Brent. Ça ne colle plus, nous deux, lui confiais-je tristement.

Comme si la reformulation atténuait le propos. Je reprenais la route du retour, sans le saluer. Mes réserves de courage s'envolèrent avec la fin de ma phrase. Je traînais du pied et essayais de prendre des points de repères en même temps. Quand je claquais la porte en arrivant, personne ne m'interrogea. Ma mère se contenta, à table, de se montrer condescendante.

Se séparer de mon petit ami et encaisser le mépris de ma famille me semblaient de parfaits motifs pour se barricader derrière ses fenêtres, éteindre la lumière, se retirer sous sa couverture et jouer aux abonnés absents. Comme fin de vacances, il existait sûrement pire.

**5 septembre –** Je dus malheureusement émerger de ma léthargie, mon semblant de dépression, du moins ma rupture avec toute vie sociale. Je rallumai mon portable deux jours plus tôt. 29 messages reçus ou, à défaut, appels manqués. Sans compter l'explosion de mes notifications sur les réseaux sociaux. Faut-il que je m'en réjouisse ? Car, au-delà de ces attentions virtuelles, je ne reçus la visite de personne. Maman renvoya Brent qui s'inquiétait, pensant que la situation tenait d'une mauvaise blague. Il m'apparaissait soudain comme le garçon le plus orgueilleux, le plus mesquin et manipulateur. Mes sentiments s'entrechoquaient dans des paradoxes. Entre liberté et mélancolie, prise de confiance et nostalgie. Je nageais dans un abîme de questions auxquelles je ne trouvais de réponses cohérentes.

Et me voilà, aujourd'hui, face à l'imposant bâtiment que l'on nomme Poudlard. Des portes massives, des couloirs sinueux, de grands escaliers. Brent loin de moi. L'angoisse me noue l'estomac, je recommence à ronger mes ongles, filer mes collants, achetés la veille. À Pré-au-Lard, je ne conversai qu'avec Hagrid. Géant fort sympathique dont Brent, dans ses lettres, se moquait ouvertement. _Franchement, il manque de virilité !_ Brent jurait avec sa maison. Poufsouffle. Constant, équilibré, patient, loyal ? La Cérémonie de la répartition ne représente pas totalement la vérité. Il se prête mieux aux Serpentards, le vil. Quant à moi, après un moment à sonder les tréfonds de mon cerveau en ébullition, on me désigna les Gryffondor. J'ignorais ma force d'esprit, mais je chassai bien vite mon étonnement sous les applaudissements. Je ne peux critiquer l'accueil que l'on me réserva. Digne d'une Reine. On ne l'accorda pas même aux premières années. Peut-être en raison de leur nombre. Je n'aperçus aucun autre nouveau installé à une table ou sur une chaise, attendant patiemment son tour de grimper sur l'estrade.

- Hermione, se présenta une camarade.

- Naïs. Nana, généralement, je lui répondis, mes joues s'empourprant légèrement.

On interrompit à maintes reprises le fil de notre discussion. Je reconnais que l'on ne tenta guère de se faire discrètes. Alors que Dumbledore récitait son discours, Hermione m'expliqua dans le menu détail les Aspics, et son expérience à Poudlard depuis six ans. Elle faillit détourner son attention lorsque je lui appris l'origine de ma famille. Certainement se disait-elle que je la traiterai de « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Son regard se porta d'autres fois sur son meilleur ami, Harry, qui lui se maîtrisait pour ne pas perturber l'assemblée d'un de ces rires stupides. Personnellement, les blagues de Ron Weasley ne me convainquirent pas. Ce dont il se vexa. Je tentai de le rassurer en m'avouant médiocre public, mais il ne crut pas à mon sérieux.

Après le festin du dîner, Minerva nous conduit à notre dortoir. Les plus jeunes s'émerveillaient. Moi, je demeurais indifférente.

Avec Beauxbâtons, je pris l'habitude des grands espaces. Avant que l'école ne brûle, on vantait longuement son architecture. Un palais plus somptueux que le Taj Mahal. Lors des portes ouvertes, les visiteurs affluaient. Je me souviens que l'on vendait des gâteaux, une délicieuse recette moldue, et les fonds récoltés s'ajoutaient à notre projet commun. Partir sur les routes du Nouveau Monde. Avec les filles, on aimait les soirées pendant lesquelles on visionnait un nombre ahurissant de long-métrages typiquement hollywoodiens. De vieux films, mettant en vedette James Dean notamment. Enfin.

Hermione me laissa le lit à côté du sien. J'agrémentai aussitôt le mur avec des photos mièvres pour lesquelles Hermione tint à connaître les anecdotes les concernant. Je coupai court à ce flot de curiosité en prétextant un besoin pressant d'aller aux toilettes.

J'écris ces mots adossée au bassin de Mimi Geignarde. Un jour, je me ferai à ces fantômes. Le contraste entre mon silence et ce bain de foule précipité s'avère un peu brutal. Je dois vraiment faire un point sur moi. Sur ce que je veux. Brent dictait ma conduite, mes émotions. On prenait la direction qui lui convenait. Il s'imaginait que parce que je l'aimais, j'aimais ses principes, ses valeurs, ses désirs. Que me consulter pour les décisions et réflexions revenait à se perdre en futilités. Je sollicite alors mon instinct pour la première fois. Drôle de sensation, d'ailleurs.

J'entends des bruits de pas qui approchent. Stop. Point à la ligne.

Je m'éclaire à l'aide d'une lampe torche, cachée sous mes draps. Si je restais une seconde de plus, Rusard m'attrapait. Je ne prévoyais pas vraiment une retenue dès la rentrée. Je viens de faire la connaissance d'un certain Glen Alyn. Il ne me dévoila que son nom, mais je me doute qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un élève. Il possède les traits sévères d'un professeur. Il ôta le masque de l'autorité quelques minutes, et je me surpris à lui conter mes désillusions. Il acquiesçait, m'écoutait, sans rien exiger. Il n'attendait pas de savoir. Il signifiait seulement sa présence. Une épaule solide sur laquelle je puisse m'appuyer, qui ne saurait m'abandonner.

Et Drago Malefoy nous surprit. Il nous menaça d'appeler Rusard si on ne quittait pas les lieux dans la foulée. Ce petit con.

Il me semble, après coup, que j'offris à Monsieur Alyn un mince sourire. Peut-être fallait-il que je le remercie.

Oui. J'irais le voir demain, après son cours de potions.


End file.
